


Ians 19th birthday

by Anna1992a



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Ian is slowly getting better, Ians friends and family come to visit, Medical Terminology, Sick Ian, ian in the hosptial, ian turns 19, ians birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna1992a/pseuds/Anna1992a
Summary: This is a sequil to blood sweat and tears.This story showcases ians 19th birthday and how he spent it.
Kudos: 2





	Ians 19th birthday

Ian has officially been at the hospital for 2 months so far. In a few weeks ian woukd be turning 19 and he was angry thst he woukd be spending it in the hospital.   
"This is not how I wanted to spend my birthday. I wanted to do fun things for my birthday and sitting in a hospital bed and watching TV was not in my plan book of fun things to do." Ian would say.  
Laurel and barley woukd look at ian sadly and try to tell him they were sorry and they wished that they could do something to make him feel better.  
Ian would always roll his eyes and then huff as he turned over in bed and cover up with his blanket.  
Both laurel and barley knew ian was really mad when he huffed and they knew he was also annoyed when he rolled his eyes. 

Laurel woukd always say that she wished that they could so something for ians bday while he was in the hospital or host a big party with family and friends when he got out, kinda like a big get together. Barley woukd agree that woukd be a fun idea but wasn't sure if ian woukd agree.  
Laurel said thst right now, ian wasn't in his right mind so it wouldn't be the best thing for barley to do to ask ian if he wanted to have a small party while in the hosptial.  
Laurel said she woukd let the question slip when ian was awake enough again to talk.  
He probably wouldn't be happy to talk about the whole situation and respill the beans again but he woukd have to live with it one way or another.

It was March 5th and ian was slowly becoming more alert. His test results were slowly, and I do mean slowly staring to look up little by little and the more ian started to heal, the more alert and more ian woukd and coukd be able to do.  
This meant ian woukd sit up in bed most of the time when he wasnt taking a nap and watch TV or surf his tablet that had a bunch of games he downloaded a while back. That usually passed the time away.  
This made ian happy to play games on his tablet or surf his Facebook. It really helped him to get his mind off of things that were currently happening to him. And it was great for his family and friends who were friends with him on Facebook to actually get to talk to him again and see how he was doing when he woukd video chat or do live feed on facebook.

The games were pretty straightforward. Just a few card games, sims 2 and a wierd game where you throw pudding at someone and try not to die if they throw it back at you. It didnt make sense but ian enjoyed playing it when he zoned out from his pain meds.  
To be honest, that was really the only time ian found enjoyment in the game or even played it was when he was completely zoned out on pain meds and he was so high he was tripping balls and transcending to another dimension, both of which happened alot.  
It was really funny to see ian tripp balls. He is a real hoot more than normal and he always tried to crack jokes and make others laugh. But there were times that because of the meds being so strong, ian woukd be high off pain meds and hallucinate; making him actually see things that wernt there and make him violent.Especially on the new treatment he was receiving. He was currently on the 10th out of 21 treatment and it happened to be one of the rough ones thst was really tough to deal with and handle.  
Ian had just finished a round like this one before but this time around, it seemed to kick his butt harder than the last time.  
Nausea, vomiting, anti nausea meds and slight doses of morphine were all part of the regimine. First ian woukd take the pain meds then the nausea meds, then as he started to pass out he would hallucinate and see big scary trolls who were supposedly angry with him and want to hurt him. This made ian mad and annoyed. He woukd grab things off his bedside table and chunk it at the invisible trolls which normally were by the door. And they normally woukd appear just before the nurses would come in and administer meds or other things.  
This made it hard to determine if ian was truly hallucinating or just agitated at the nurses and wanting to get his revenge against them.

Barley believed that it was a little of both but he didnt want to say that his findings were set in stone just to be sure.  
Barley and laurel had to keep a strong watch on ian when he hallucinated because ian woukd try to rip out the IV cord and make a run for the door.  
It was awesome to see ian out of bed but it was also sad too at the same time because they knew why he was running and that he was using all of his strength to run away from invisible monsters trying to hurt him, such monsters brought on by hallucinations because of the strong meds not acting well with his brain.  
Normally, after ian is brought back into his room by either Barley and a nurse or laurel and a nurse, he passes out and cries because he is so exhausted and scared at the same time. 

Sometimes, he hallucinates and he is so weak and exhausted from the meds that he will see the invisible demons and lay there with a terrified look on his face and be frozen, unable to move because he is too weak to try and get away and scream.  
These were the times that Barley had to admit were scarier than the times he woukd see his brother actually up and running because it showed how weak and fragile ian actually was at that moment in time. When this happens the only way he won't run or try to run is if laurel holds him securely and talks to him softly with a small rag over his eyes so he can't see. Once the hallucinations dissappear, he goes back to normal.   
Laurel and barley told the dr about the hallucinations but the dr said that those were normal because of the strong strength of the meds.

Barley and laurel didn't believe what the dr said one bit.   
They tried very hard to make sure ian was comfortable but sometimes they felt like they were falling short because of all the discomfort ian was experiencing.   
Sometimes ian woukd cry himself asleep and a nurse would have to come in and give him pain meds so he would stop crying.  
Sometimes he got so frustrated he would have what laurel called tantrums, things of which ian only did when he completely had enough of what was going on and didn't know of any other way to handle the situation which sadly was alot here lately as the days came closer to his birthday and he knew he wouldn't be able to leave to spend time with the rest of the family or his friends.

But Barley and laurel had other plans.  
Barley and laurel had contacted all of ians friends off his Facebook and a few family members and told them what was going on. They told them that ian wouldn't be able to get out of the hospital in time for his birthday and that they were wanting to do a little surprise for him in the hospital and then have a big get together outside of the hospital when he got out.  
Everyone thought that was an awesome idea and said they would be more than happy to come and visit ian in the hospital.  
Laurel asked them to bring at least one gift with them.  
She just hoped by then things would be getting better so ian woild be able to get out of bed and sit up in a regular chair without being so tired he passed out. Here lately he hadn't had much luck with that.

This was very disheartening for poor Ian and it added onto his anger and rage he allready felt.  
He wanted so bad to get out of bed and be able to walk around and even sit in a chair for long periods of time.   
You could tell in his eyes he was exasperated with this whole situation.  
Laurel and barley tried so hard to reasure ian it woukd be ok but ian grew more and more tired and pissed off as the days grew.  
Laurel asked ian if he would still be pissed off after his birthday and he nodded as he turned over and sulked a little; feeling sorry for himself which he rarely did.  
Ian woukd cover himself up entirely with his quilt his mom made and sulk for hours at a time.

He only got out from under the covers to show his disappointment about the whole situation to the nurses who stopped in ever so often to draw blood or administer meds to him. He didnt even get completely out from under the covers he just stuck his head out from underneath to glare at passerbyes.  
As the days passed the more sulking ian did. Soon it got so bad that ian woukdnt even stick his head out to glare he woukd remain under the covers and grunt like an old man.  
That was when laurel had enough. She swung the covers back and thats when ian lost it. 

"Thats quite enough ian. This sulking like a baby is ridiculous bullshit. You are almost 19 years old and i can understand you sulking ever so often but its almost the 15th and you are acting retarted. You have been sulking off and on for 3 months. Grow the hell up, sit up in your damn bed and quit feeling sorry for yourself. It doesn't matter how much you feel sorry for yourself and sulk it still isn't going to change the fact you will be here for your birthday and for more months after that. It only makes you look violent and I know you aernt a violent elf. Eventually all this throwing food and other shit is going to get us kicked out and us not be able to stay with you anymore. The security will be called on you. They will secure your hands to the bed and make it to where you cant move at all. You will be all alone the remainder of your stay; tied to a hospital bed because you acted a fool. Now get up and be a man not a kid."

Ian sat up and stared blankly at laurel who had a stern look on her face. Ian knew that she meant business when she had that look. Barley did too. He was in a corner with a scared look on his face and a slightly unnerved look as well as he just messed himself because laurel scared him. He hadent seen that side of her in a very long time.   
"Ill quit sulking but I'm not happy." Ian said, his arms crossed and his glance down at the foot of the bed.

"Noone cares if you are unhappy or not. Grow up and quit sulking. Tomorrow is your birthday and your brother and I have something planned you will love. We are going to make the best of this stay for the remainder of the time left you have to stay until you are released. Did I make myself clear?"  
Ian nodded his head and then snickered as barley held the butt of his shorts and ran to the bathroom with a urgent look on his face.  
Laurels eyes followed him across the room and into the bathroom.  
"I shit myself. Thanks to mom scaring the shit out of me." Barley said.

Your welcome." Laurel said.  
It was then that laurel knew she still had the magic power of being stern like she used to. It comes with the whole deal of being a mom and dad at the same time. You learn to be nice and stern at the same time.   
Ian reached down for his blanket to cover back up, thinking laurel didn't notice. But she did and she told him that if he had enough energy to bend over and get his blanket he had enough energy to get out of bed and sit in a chair.  
And he did have the energy too. He slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed and then slowly stood up. For the first time in 3 months he stood up. His legs were wobbly but he made it.

Ian smiled widely and then sat down in the chair next to his bed. He was so happy he was able to get out of bed.   
Barley got out of the bathroom and then said, "the more you prove to the dr that you can get out of bed for long periods of time, the sooner you loose the diaper and catheter. And I know for a fact you want that gone."  
"Yeah, I'm tired of it." Ian said, looking up at barley and scrunching his nose.  
"I know I'm gonna take a bath. I crapped myself cuz mom scared it out of me."  
Barley grabbed another pair of clothes out of the cabinet next to the TV and then went to the bathroom to bathe.  
Once barley went to the shower and closed the door, ian tried his best to stand up. He looked at laurel and asked her to walk with him up and down the hall once.

Laurel had a concerned look on her face but still went ahead. Ian grabbed his IV pole and held on tightly as he took a few steps towards the door. Laurel held tightly onto his waist to make sure he didnt fall and walked beside him.  
After 3 long months of being stuck in the bed, ian got one of his birthday wishes; to walk and get put of bed.  
Ian slowly walked out of the room with laurel following beside him. He gave the nurses quite a shock as he took a few wobbly steps out the door of his room.  
One of the nurses asked ian what he was doing and he told them he was getting up to stretch his legs.

The nurse stood up and watched as laurel held onto Ian's waist securely and ian made his way down the hall.  
He was so wobbly and almost fell once but he was determined to be able to tell the dr he was able to walk long distances for more than a minute. He also wanted to be able to get a walker and walk on his own. That probably wouldn't be anytime soon but he still wanted to ask.  
Ian walked all the way down the hall and then back and decided to go sit back down.  
Laurel was so proud of ians determination. She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek before he sat down. And just as she did, barley came out of the bathroom and saw ian standing up. He freaked out and asked ian what was wrong and to be careful.  
Ian gave barley a wierd look and told him thst while he was in the shower, he and laurel went out of the room and walked up and down the hall.  
Barley got a grin on his face and jumped for joy. He was so happy ian was starting to get better. He gave ian a hug and then helped him sit down in the chair next to his bed.

An hour so so later, the dr came in as he was making his rounds like he did every night. He saw ian sitting in the chair and smiled. That was when laurel and barley told him about how ian stood up and walked all the way down the hall and back to his room.   
The dr said he was very pleased with ians progress and wanted to see him get even better.  
Ian said he wanted to get better walking so he could get rid of the catheter and diaper and be able to bathe himself and use the pot on his own.  
The dr smiled and said that if by the end of the week which was 4 days from then, if ian still was walking and sitting in a chair, he woukd get rid of the diaper and catheter and get him a bedside commode and get him a walker with an iv stand on it so he could be able to walk around and have independence.   
Ian beamed with joy. He was so happy he could barely contain himself.

The dr then told them the usual blood work results and ian had gotten some better but not much.  
Ian told the dr that tomorrow is his 19th birthday and he is sad he didnt get to go home then and celebrate. The dr said he was sorry and that maybe he could celebrate when he got home.  
Ian nodded and then tried his best to think about what his mom and brother could possibly have planned for him tomorrow.  
The dr finished telling everyone the rest of the results and then said that the next 3 treatments of ians 21 cycle would be vicious and then the rest except for the last 3 would be regular and all of these would take course over the next 6 months no less. Ian looked sad because he knew he would be inpatient for at least 6 more months and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

The dr could sense ians dissapointment and tried to reasure him that everything would be ok and that after he got out of the hospital he would be in so much better shape than he was now.   
Ian nodded and said that he guessed the dr was right.   
Soon the dr left and ian decided to crawl into bed. He sat up in the bed and cocooned himself with pillows and his favourite quilt and watched some Tv for a little bit. Laurel patted ian on the back and told him that she and Barley were going to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat and they would be back soon. Ian nodded and then went back to watching TV.  
The next few minuets passed. Ian sighed and quickly became bored with TV. He was beginning to hurt and on top of being bored, was starting to get tired as well.

He pressed the nurse button and asked for some mild pain killers. The nurses must have not been busy because of the fact that one of the nurses almost immediately came in with a syringe full of pain meds to administer.  
Ian said thank you and then laid on his side and played a few games on his tablet.  
He was playing monopoly when laurel and barley came in and sat down. Barley came in holding a small container of applesauce and 2 small sandwiches and a pickle and laurel had finished eating before she came back to the room.  
Ian looked up at his bag of cream colored liquid shit people at the hospital called food. He reached up and touched the tube that was hanging out of his nose and wished he could eat regular food. Noone had told him he coulsnt not eat so when barley had his head turned, impulse kicked in and ian grabbed the container of applesauce, ripped the foil lid off and chugged the contents like a drunk dude chugging a beer at a party. Barley shot his head around and saw ian finish the last of the applesauce and toss the empty container across the room, landing into the trashcan just barely. 

"Did you just eat my applesauce?" Barley asked ian who nodded, not afraid of getting in trouble in the slightest.   
Barley looked at Ian and then at laurel who smiled and laughed as she shook her head.  
"Normally, 3 months into a long hospital stay people in ians condition when admitted wouldn't even be considered for getting out of bed and walking, let alone sit in a chair. They would be on a ventilator more than likely and they would be asleep resting and in considerable pain. But not ian, not him. Ian takes challenges very seriously. He's always been a strong willed boy. Even though he was always awkward, he was always determined to do things and push limits. He got this from his father."  
Ian smiled and nodded his head as he blushed slightly. Ian looked at barley and said, "the past 3 months have been horrible. I go to sleep hungry and I dream of cake and other things. This liquid shit they call food doesn't fill me up and I'm always hungry, my stomach just doesn't rumble because this crap is constantly pumped into me. No dr has told me I can't not eat. I am able to swallow and chew and tolerate food, so I grabbed the applesauce and for the first time in 3 months, I am starting to feel full."  
Barley handed one of his sandwiches to ian and ian gave barley a look as if to say are you sure.  
Barley nodded and then handed the sandwich to ian.  
Barley reached up and pushed the pause button the the feed pump and then sat back and watch his little brother devour the sandwich like a madman.

Laurel almost cried as she watched her youngest boy act like he hadent eaten in months, when in actuality that coulsnt be too far from the truth.  
A few minuets later, a nurse came in to draw some more blood and saw ian eating the last bit of his sandwich and start on another applesauce Barley had snuck for him.  
The nurse laughed and shook her head.  
"I swear. I've seen this man go from dying and almost unresponsive to sitting up and eating whole food in a 3 months time. How he does this I have no clue. I guess when the dr challenged him that day, he really took it to heart. Ill tell the dr that he is able to eat regular food now. Im sure he will be exited to hear this just as much as ian is."  
Ian nodded and then said, "I dont want to be in here forever. I wanna go home. Tomorrow is my birthday and if I can't get out of here then I want to at least have some independence as a birthday gift if I get nothing else."  
"Well that is a good goal to have, especially with how far you have come. Im so shocked and surprised to be honest. Im so happy for you. BTW, happy birthday early. I'm off tomorrow so I wanted to ask now. How old will you be?"   
Ian smiled and then said, "19."  
"Oh your still a baby." The nurse said smiling. 

Ian blushed and proceeded to tell the nurse he felt old that day.  
The nurse laughed and then smiled as she walked out of the room.  
Just as the nurse was about to leave out of the room, ian stopped her and asked her when they wojkd be removing the tubing from his nose. The nurse walked back into the room and then walekd over towards the machine.   
"I dont want to remove the tube yet until I get with the dr and find out what he wants to do. He may say to go ahead and get rid of it but then on the other hand, he might say no to wait. We will see what he has to say tomorow. He has allready made his rounds and gone home. Ill make sure that he gets the note i made for him first thing in the morning."  
Ian finished the sandwich and then leaned back on the bed. He smiled at the nurse and then said, "ok thank you. Ill keep it turned on until the dr said otherwise." The nurse nodded and then left out of the room.

Ian smiled at barley and then told barley that it looked promising that he might get to start eating solid food here soon without the tube.  
Barley nodded as he turned the feeding machine back on.  
Ian hated it but he sighed and dealt with it. He knew it wouldn't be much longer until he had it removed. He could hang in there a little bit longer.  
Ian sighed and then leaned back on his pillow and surfed his phone. He posted a few sleepy selfies on his facebook and then played a few games before falling asleep.  
Barley dimmed the lights and then sat quietly in the reclining chair where he would sleep tonight. His mom would sleep on the fold out bed across the room.   
Laurel folded out the fold out couch and laid a blanket down to get ready to go to bed. She put a pillow down on the arm rest and then grabbed a sheet and covered up with it. She surfed her phone a bit and then fell asleep.

The next morning, laurel and barley woke up earlier than ian did to get things together for ians surprise hosptial party. She and Barley went to the store and got a small cake and some cookies and then some drinks and then picked up a few tiny gifts for ian and put them in a colorful birthday bag as she didnt want to drive all the way back home and get the others she had picked out. She wanted to get ian some things he could use now. She would give the rest of his things to him later.   
After they checked out, they went back to the hospital and found ian missing from his room.   
They looked everywhere and then when they went outside the room to tell the nurses, ian came walking around the corner holding onto his IV pole and hobbling a little bit. When he saw laurel and barley, he smiled and slowly made his way over to them.  
Barley told ian not to run as he didnt want ian to get hurt by falling down.

Once ian got over to where barley and laurel were, he gave them both a hug and asked them where they went and that he was looking all over for them. He woke up and noticed that they had left and panicked. So he slowly got out of bed and dragged his IV pole with him out to the nurses station to ask. The nurses said they didn't see you two leave. So I walked around the hall about 6 or so times and just now I found yall. What were yal up to?"  
"We went to the store to get some things for your party and a few tiny gifts as mom doesn't wanna go back home to get your others." Barley held up the sacks and smiled.

Laurel smiled and then gave ian another hug and told ian happy birthday.   
Ian smiled and said thank you.   
They all went back into the room and laurel sat the things on ians overbed table. She laid the cookies, cake and drinks out and then put the gift bag in the closet beside the TV stand.   
Ian asked for a cookie and barley grabbed one and handed it to ian who smiled and ate it happily.   
Suddenly, a nurse knocked on the door. She came inside the room and asked if ian was ok and if he found his mom and brother yet. He nodded and said yes that he did find them that they had to go to town to get a few things.   
The nurse said great and that she wanted to make sure he was ok as she saw him walking alot.  
Ian said he wanted to stretch his legs out and get some exercise. It was good for him to get up and about and walk around to strengthen his legs and make him more independent.

The nurse agreed and said that the dr was informed thst he was up walking and such and he is impressed. He told me that he was wanting to wait till Friday to get your walker and beside commode but with as much walking as you have been doing and how much strength you have shown and had been witnessed, he decided to get both to you asap. Happy birthday to you huh?"  
Ian tried to jump for joy but ended up falling onto his bed and getting tangled up in the IV cord.   
The nurse laughed and helped ian sit down in a chair. This included helping him get untangled from the IV tubing.  
The nurse unhooked ian from the feeding machine and put it to the side. She said the dr read over the note about the feeding machine and you eating and he said that we can slowly wean you off the machine while incorporating regular food. He doesn't want you to go completely off all at once just incase something you eat regular makes you sick and you need backup. He says that there isn't any reason why you can't eat regular food and thwt he wants to put you on a regular diet with an exception of the liquid food as well. This will start tomorrow.he wanted me to tell you just in case he couksnt do it right off."

Ian smiled and told the nurse thank you for telling him. The nurse said no problem and then left the room.  
Shortly after the nurse left there was another knock on the door ian said come in and in walked one of ians friends, JC. Ian beamed with joy and then stood up to knuckle bump his best friend.   
"So how have you been here lately man?" JC asked ian who shrugged his shoulders and said, "im still here aernt I? I haven't died or stopped breathing so I guess I'm ok. My insides are still fucked up but actively getting better daily. I hurt alot, especially when I walk but I force myself to a point to walk because I need the exercise and need to get better. I dont wanna be here forever, even though it seems like that."  
JC scratched his head and then said, "so how long are they saying you going to need to be here before you leave?"   
"About 5 to 6 months probably it might change tomorrow. Who knows." Ian said.

"Damn ian. Im so sorry I hope you get better here soon and get out. I miss seeing you at the house and chilling in your car at the park. That is the shit."   
"I know right? That is the shit. I miss it too. Trust me once I get out ill be driving alot more. But for now, I am happy to be able to walk and get up and about even if it is walking the halls."  
JC handed ian a small bag and said happy birthday.   
Ian opened the bag and saw 2 pairs of non slid socks and a Spiderman blanket.  
"Gee thanks man. I can use this stuff right now. How did you know I needed non slide socks?"  
"Your mom told me you were in the hosptial and I knew you woukd want to walk around so I got you some non skid socks."  
"I appreciate it man."   
"No problem, Bud. I've gotta get going but I wanna come and visit tomorrow if you want me to. Sorry to make the visit short, I wanted to see you and say happy birthday before I went to work."

"Where do you work?" Ian asked JC who said, "Pizza delivery for pizza castle. Been working there for about 3 months so far. They make good pizza and the pay is decent enough till I find something better."  
"Thats cool man. It's so good to see you and thank you for the gifts." Ian said smiling.  
"No problem man. I'll see you later, ok?" JC said as he walked out the door.  
"Hell yeah. Se you man." Ian said waving goodbye to his friend.

Once JC left, ian reclined back in the chair and then watched some tv.  
That was when 4 family members came into the room carrying gift bags and small cupcakes.  
Ian stood up and greeted them one by one and gave them hugs. Laurel and barley were at the end of the crowd of family members and were helping them carry bags.  
Charlotte and Brian, laurels mom and dad, came and ians niece and nephew, Michelle and Caleb, came as well. He hadent seen them in a while. And ians aunt came as well.  
"I love you grama and grandpa. Thank you for visiting me today." Ian said hugging his grandparents.  
"No problem sweetheart. We both love you and want to wish you a happy birthday. We brought you a few things. It isn't much but we hope you enjoy it."  
Laurel handed ian 3 medium sized gift bags and while ian was opening gifts, laurel and barley worked together to get the food laid out for everyone and cut everyone a piece of cake.  
Ian wasnt able to light candles and blow them out in the hospital but once he got home he wanted to have a bigger get together with everyone. Ian reached into the first bag and grabbed another blanket and a few pairs of socks and a neck pillow. He reached into the next bag and then grabbed out a few turtleneck sweaters and a few pairs of shorts. And in the last bag was the best of them all, tiny candies, sleep tshirts and a sleep mask to keep the light out of his eyes.  
Ians niece, Michelle, told ian that they all pitched in with money and got things that mostly he coukd use now while he was in the hosptial. Ian said thank you to everyone and then laurel handed the cake to everyone. Except ian, he wanted another soft baked cookie.  
Everyone sat down and visited a little bit.   
"So how have you been feeling sweetie? Laurel had been telling me that you have been in the hospital for 3 months so far. Poor baby."

Charolette got up and gave ian a hug and then sat back down. Laurel handed ian a slice of cake and he took it. He was happy that he actually gor to eat cake for breakfast.   
"Im doing ok i guess. I hurt alot here lately but I force myself to get up and walk around or sit in a chair because if I dont I know I won't get better and ill be here forever. Besides its good to get exercise." Ian grimaced as he shifted in his seat. Laurel could tell Ian was hurting but didnt want anyone to know. Ian was good at hiding pain and things that he should be getting help on. However, barley was the only one thst he could fool sometimes. Laurel knew ian was in pain. She also knew ian was strong willed and was determined to fight the pain, even if a few tears escaped in the process.  
Laurel told barley to go get a nurse to get ian some pain meds.  
Barley said yes and then went to get a nurse.

After Barley left to get a nurse, Michelle and Caleb, ians nephew, walked over to ian, sat down on the edge of the bed and then talked with ian a little while laurel talked with her parents.   
Michelle and Caleb could tell Ian was hurting and they tried to help ian feel better. Ian just slowly shifted in his seat and let a few tears out and then hid his head.   
Ian stood up to try and get on the bed as he thought he would be more comfortable and he cried out in pain. He tried so hard to not show his family his weak side but he failed miserably. Tears streamed down his sad, pain strickened face as he hobbled and forced himself to stagger over towards the bed. Laurel shot her head around to face ian and noticed he began to bawl his head off as he tried to lift a leg to get on the bed. 

Michelle and Caleb along with laurel helped ian get onto the bed and then ian gasped as he had trouble breathing from all the pain.  
Laurel handed ian some oxygen tubing and helped him put it on. He smiled weakly and then sat up in bed the best he could and covered up with one of his new blankets.   
Laurels mom whispered something to laurel and ian knew it had to be somwthing about him. Oh how he hated it when he saw his family upset over him or something he did!  
Suddenly, Charlotte walked over towards ian and wrapped her arms gently around ians body and said, "My dear dear grandson. Grama loves you so much. Im so sorry you are in pain. Maybe gramas kisses will help you out some?" Charlotte gently kissed ian on the forehead and ian slowly turned his head around and smiled.   
"Thanks grama. I love you."  
"I love you too honey."

Just then, a nurse came and gave ian some pain meds. Ian said thank you muchly and then repositioned in bed so he could see everyone.  
Charlotte walked over to ian and hugged him gently. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and then said in a kind calm tone, "Grama loves you honey. I know you are 19 now and full grown but I still want to talk kind to you and with respect. You are still my grandbaby and always will be no matter how old you are."  
Ian smiled and then said, "well thank you grama. I love you too. I know you know I'm grown. Normaly I wouldnt like being talked to like a child but right now I am kinda in a little bit of pain and I dont feel good because well I'm sick hence the reason why I am here. The dr said it will probably be another 5 to 6 months before I even get put of here. I hope those months go by soon cuz quite frankly I'm tired of this hard bed and ivs and all the other hospital shit."  
"I know honey. It'll be ok." Charlotte said as she gave ian another kiss and a gentle hug.  
"My daughter loves you very much and she told me she is devastated that all this is happening to you. She cries sometimes when you are asleep and prays you get better. She said you are allready doing better than when you got here."

Ian nodded and agreed with what Charlotte had said. He was getting better than the state he was in when he first got there. He felt a tiny bit better but not much. He still hurt and ached and he coukd tell sometimes that something was a little off. The meds he was on made him sick and hurt and sometimes all he wanted to do was sleep off the pain when the nurses said he took all of his alloted pain meds which ian knew was a load of crock.  
Laurel agreed with him when he said it was a load of crock. And as for barley, well everyone knew how he felt. Since ian got into the hospital, barley had been protective as much as he coukd over his brother and it showed.   
He was determined to do whatever it took to get ian better and get him home.

Ian appreciated every bit of it and he felt loved by his brother. He felt bad that Barley and laurel had to do so much for him. Ian tried to do everything he could do here lately even if it hurt because he felt bad for everyone doing things for him. Ian is very self sufficient and when it comes to people doing things for him, he likes to do things for himself as much as he could or at least as much as his mom and brother would allow him to do.   
Ian didnt want to over do himself too much because if he did then he would get sicker and he really dint want to be here for longer than he had to be. 

An hour or so later, charolette, her husband and ians niece and nephew had to go home. They gave ian one last kiss and then said they would try to come back and visit again tomorrow if they could. 

Ian smiled and then said ok and waved as they left out of the room.

The next 3 hours were full of fun. Some of ians friends and more of his family came over to visit and bring gifts. Ian got alot of shirts, socks, a new pair of sneakers and a new phone case for his phone.  
Everyone ate a little and then talked. Ian laughed and laughed and for a few seconds forgot about how long he had to be in the hospital.

At the end of the day, once everyone left, laurel and barley cleaned up the room and then took all the things ian didn't need right off to the car and then came back up. Laurel cut barley and ian a slice of chocolate cake and gave each a cookie and then ate the last slice and last cookie herself.  
As laurel was dishing out everything, ian looked at laurel and then said, "thank you mom for inviting everyone over to celebrate my birthday. I really appreciate it. You turned a sad situation into a happy one. I thought I wouldn't ever be able to celebrate my birthday in the hosptial and maybe that is somewhat true, but for the most part I am super happy that I at least got to have some cake and visit with family and friends. That made me happy." Laurel gave ian a kiss on the cheek and then said, "Barley spent all day yesterday calling each of your friends on Facebook and I took the time to contact all the family. We both told them everything and asked if they coukd come. They all agreed and they came. I know it wasn't exactly what you wanted but ill try to make sure after you get out you get to have the party you wanted."  
Ian smiled and then gave both his mom and brother a great big hug and told them thank you once again.  
Suddenly, barley pulled out his laptop and flipped open the screen. He placed the laptop ontop of the overbed table and then smiled.  
Ian could tell it was a movie but he didnt know for sure until he pressed play.  
It was his favourite movie, Napoleon Dynamite.  
Barley smiled and then said, "I knew you said you wanted to watch a movie for your birthday. Well I guess you can now. I took it upon myself to rent this movie for one night. I have to return it to red box tomorrow. I knew it was your favourite one. Let's make another birthday wish of yours come true and watch a movie together."  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ian said come in and in came J.C. again, wearing baggy sweatpants, sandals with socks and a wife beater shirt. And on his head was a backwards baseball cap.  
Barley smiled once again and then said, " I know you said you wanted to watch a movie with friends and family. I called J.C over and asked if he could watch the movie with us so you can have friends and family to watch a movie with."  
Ian began to cry tears of happiness.  
"Thank you so much you guys. My birthday has been a blast. I love you all." Ian pulled in his mom and brother for a hug.  
"Hey hey, show a brother some love now too." J.C. quipped.  
Ian gave his friend a hug and then smiled and told him thank you for comming.  
Everyone turned out the lights and watched the movie together.  
The movie was even more funnier because J.C kept cracking jokes when funny parts came on.  
Once the movie was over, J.C said goodbye and that he would try his best to come see ian after he got through with work tomororw.  
Ian said thank you and then waved good bye.

Ians birthday turned out to be a complete blast and ian was so happy.  
He coulsnt have asked for a better day and he owed it all to his mom and brother, the ones who were always there for him.


End file.
